


quiet on the front

by kinpika



Series: drunk in love, i want you [3]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, quiet mornings after, request on tumblr, when you're the first one to rise and you're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Blinking slowly, Harper woke just as the sun began to rise.





	quiet on the front

Blinking slowly, Harper woke just as the sun began to rise. Curtain only slightly open, but enough to let some beams of light in. With a small sigh, about waking up far too early, she determines the best course of action was to roll back over. It was the weekend, after all. No need for being up before midday, at the absolute earliest.

As she shifts, blankets curling around her as she goes, Harper closes her eyes and reaches blindly. Trying to find the other body occupying the bed, because he was warm, and she was becoming a little aware of how cold a winter morning was going to get at Arlington. 

It takes a few slaps of air between them, until she finds what she assumes to be Axel’s shoulder, and the rest of her follows. Later, she’d compare herself like a moth to an open flame, with how he was like a personal heater. But at that exact moment, she pressed herself against his bare back, tucked an arm around his middle, and threw a leg over his, never mind how it might look. _Perfect_. 

With a few deep breaths, Harper can smell the remains of coconut in his hair, the source of which was hers. She _had_ wondered where so much of it had gone, and of course she finally found the culprit. Her response? To squeeze him a little bit. Just to make him aware in his dreams, that he wasn’t alone. Harper hoped it would work, but contended to find out much later, when he finally woke.

Just as she began to drift, she felt the squeeze against her fingers, that only made her smile.


End file.
